


Гезрас-ученик

by WTF The Witcher 2021 (WTF_The_Witcher_2021)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Witcher_2021/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Witcher%202021
Summary: Говорят, что все коты не любят ведьмаков. Правда ли это?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Гезрас-ученик

[](https://ibb.co/yhtyDJT)


End file.
